


Night Watch

by McTimeWithAutomail



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTimeWithAutomail/pseuds/McTimeWithAutomail
Summary: Everything was fine.At least Twilight was trying to tell himself that.-This is my first LU fic that isn't crack related *gasp*I apologize in advance in case this is a dumpster fire
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 233





	Night Watch

Everything was fine. 

At least Twilight was trying to tell himself that.

Twilight was currently pacing, paws padding softly against the ground as he took in his surroundings. It was currently the middle of the night, a sliver of moonlight visible from between the clouds. Just a normal moon, on a normal night. 

Everything was fine, but Twilight still felt slightly on edge. 

Twilight was on night watch, and for the past two hours, there had been nothing suspicious. There were no monsters to be seen, but it wasn’t the risk of a potential attack that had the hero so alert. There was one group member in particular that he was worried about. He turned towards camp, where the rest of his companions were sleeping. His gaze settled on Wild, who to any other normal person would appear that he was just sleeping. However, while in his wolf form, Twilight had picked up on the way his heart rate went up a few minutes ago. He had heard the subtle intake of breath as scarred hands tightened their grip on the blanket covering the boy. He spotted him turning over in his sleep out of the corner of his eyes, unintelligible mutters escaping as he turned again in his sleep. 

Twilight finally stopped pacing, deciding he couldn’t stand leaving Wild alone anymore. The wolf quietly walked past the other sleeping boys. Once he reached Wild, he sat next to him, watching for signs of the nightmare getting worse. He didn’t want to wake him unless if it got really bad, worried about scaring Wild further by awakening him. It wasn’t until the boy’s hand flew up to the scarred side of his neck, nails digging into flesh that Twilight finally decided that he needed to wake his friend up. Twilight bumped his nose against Wild’s other hand, which was still gripping the blanket. Wild’s eyes shot open as he bolted upright. Twilight let out a low whine, noticing the hand still clawing at his neck. He moved closer, trying to nudge his hand away before finally using his paw to carefully move the hand. 

Wild’s whole body shook, breath’s coming in short gasps as a couple of stray tears escaped his eyes. Twilight noticed how his eyes had the same blank stare they usually got when Wild was reliving a memory: staring right through you while also looking at absolutely nothing. 

Twilight wanted nothing more right now than to scoop his friend into a hug and never let go, but he knew that wasn’t what Wild needed currently. Right now he needed to get Wild to breathe normally again before he made himself pass out from hyperventilating. Twilight nudged Wild’s hands, moving himself so Wild’s hands were against his back. Hands found fur, pulling the wolf in closer. Wild momentarily unclenched his hands from Twilight’s fur to wrap his arms around the wolf and bury his face into the soft fur. 

They stayed like this for a while, silent except for the occasional quiet gasps of breath from Wild. Twilight can’t be sure how long they stayed this way. A few minutes, or perhaps an hour or two. He honestly could care less how long it was. He was just glad that he wasn’t still pacing and having to listen to his friend suffer alone. He would stay with him the whole night if he had to, even if only to temporarily bring him comfort. It hurt his heart to think of all the times Wild had to face his nightmares alone. When he didn’t have anyone. A boy left completely alone except for the ghosts of his past and the feeling of failure that remained chained to his heart. 

Eventually, his breath evened out, his arms softening around the wolf, and Wild’s damp face lifted itself from Twilight’s fur. Twilight moved his head to look at Wild’s face. His eyes no longer appeared to be haunted by the memories of a previous life. Wild looked at Twilight, attempting a causal smile that looked more like a wince. 

“Hey Twi,” The words sounded more like a breath than a statement, but Twilight was just happy to hear him actually speak. He let out a small, concerned whine that Wild responded to by scratching behind his ears. He then opened his mouth to speak, hesitating before removing his hands from Twilight. One hand curled up and moved to Wild’s chest. I’m sorry fo-

Twilight batted at Wild’s hands with his paw before he could even attempt to finish his sentence. Twilight gave Wild a look that spoke volumes. Don’t you dare try and apologize Cub. Twilight backed up a bit, Twili magic flickering around him as he shifted from his Wolf form back to normal. Twilight wrapped an arm around Wild as the boy lifted his hands to sign again.   
You shouldn’t have to put up wi-

“Nope, I’m stopping you there.” Twilight interrupted softly. “You don’t have to apologize for anything at all, Cub. So you can stop trying. You shouldn’t have to deal with all this alone, and I hate seeing you hurt. You’re stuck with me.” He looked at Wild, whose long hair now had strands sticking to his tear-stained cheeks. “How are you feeling? And be honest, none of that ‘It’s nothing’ bs.” Wild sighed, looking out towards the fields for a moment before whispering.

“I’m really, really tired and a little shakey, but I don’t think I can sleep yet…”

“Well, since you aren’t ready to sleep yet, we should get that hair out of your face.”   
Twilight moved to sit behind Wild, gathering his hair and starting to braid it. Everything around them was quiet for a few minutes as Twilight braided, neither of them saying anything. As Twilight tied off the braid, Wild turned back and gave Twilight a small smile. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem, cub. I have to finish the night watch. Do you want to sit with me for a bit?” Wild gave a small nod and the two boys stood up. Twilight gathered up Wild’s blanket and they walked over to a log along the edge of the camp, sitting. Twilight bundled up Wild, making sure the blanket was snug around him.

“I’m okay Twi, really.”

“The last thing I need is you getting sick. You’re going to turn my fur gray from worrying about you.”

“Isn’t your fur already gray?”

“You see what I mean? I practically have one foot in the grave already. I’m going to die, become a ghost, and haunt you for the rest of your life to keep you from doing anything stupid.”

Wild gave a small laugh, a small smile crossing his lips. The boy then leaned his head against Twilight’s shoulder. 

“You okay?”

“...’m fine. Just really drained.” Wild’s eyes closed, feeling a headache coming on from crying earlier. “Just gotta rest my eyes f’r minute…”

Within only a minute, Wild had fallen back asleep. Twilight looked up, noticing that it was about time for him to switch out with someone else for night watch so he could get some sleep. But he turned back to Wild, who was leaned up against him, sleeping peacefully.

Twilight decided he could stay on night watch just a little longer.

If it would allow Wild to sleep without nightmares, he would sit with him for eternity.

Everything was fine.


End file.
